Carnal Beauty
by culpaeros
Summary: ReixNagisa; established relationship. Rei did say that the locker room was better than the classroom. One-shot.


**Title: **Carnal Beauty**  
Fandom**: Free!  
**Characters**: Rei/Nagisa  
**Rating**: Mature  
**Prompt**: PWP: Blowjob's and Nagisa being…Nagisa  
**Notes**: Dedicated to Kisu because even though she's still new to Free! I can't stop spamming her with sex headcanons for gay swimmers

* * *

_It wasn't love at first sight._ _No. The words to describe their relationship could never be something as simple, as cliché as that. In fact, both males would argue - in their own way – that what existed between them wasn't love at all._ _It was more raw than that._ _More…inelegant._ _But as much as Rei would complain concerning the lack of existing beauty within such carnal desires Nagisa would always think differently upon the matter. For the blond knew that Rei wouldn't understand until he could be allowed the chance to see the view from down here._

"Haa…"

The thrumming of the locker room's shower wasn't quite enough to cover the sounds emanating from the duo's stall; although it certainly wasn't without any effort on Rei's part when a heated hand floundered out - long digits curling around the nozzle in a desperation to open the pipes as much as possible - before a sudden pressure upon his crotch had the hand falling limp. Grinning, the blond currently crouched down upon the floor allowed his eyes to drift up the span of Rei's sculpted stomach to a flushed face halfway hidden behind a palm while shivering fingers attempted to push slipping glasses back up. "Nagisa-kun I haa-have told you before that there is an extremely high p-probibility of us being caught and suspended for-" Uncaring for whatever it was Rei was trying to say Nagisa's bright hues slipped back down to where his hands were now trailing up the taller man's muscled thighs towards a speedo that left little to the imagination. "But Rei-chan, you said the locker room was 'preferable' to the classroom." With a smile still upon his face Nagisa leaned forward just as Rei pressed his body back against the wall, thin lips moving to place an open mouthed kiss upon the hidden bulge. "Besides, not even Makoto-chan has caught us yet." So obviously they were still in the clear, right? "That may be so, h-however- Nagisa-kun!" The hand which had been previously holding Rei's glasses up fell to cover his mouth when the elder student began to suddenly mouth and kiss the growing mound with a tenderness still foreign to Rei. Breaths quickening the blond inched his fingers further up to tug gently at the leghole of Rei's speedo, pulling it just far enough down so that he could slip his tongue inside.

"Mnngh…"

Finding himself at a loss for words Rei chose to keep his hand over his mouth (least any unwanted noises slip out) and instread struggled to maintain some control over his body's reactions.

It was, needless to say, a futile effort.

Pulling his tongue back Nagisa stretched the speedo further to the side so that the head of Rei's cock could be seen peeking out. Smile slowly vanishing as a fire settled within his gut the blond licked at his lips first before blowing a cool breath upon the heated flesh. The answering quiver of a pant was enough to encourage him on.

Pressing a quick 'Wait just one moment' kiss to the tip of Rei's cock, Nagisa carefully pulled the speedo down just enough so that the shaft could be revealed while the dark haired males testes remained still within the fabric stretched from thigh to thigh. Then, after dragging his nails down those same inner thighs, Nagisa's eyes hooded as he felt an answering quiver from Rei that sent a chill running down his spine until it pooled down within his lower abdomen, the feeling stirring his own cock into awakening. But as much as he'd like to touch himself right then, instead the swimmer focused in upon Rei's pleasure when lips pressed against the head of the male's currently hardening cock – a feeling and image of which was so hot to him that Nagisa's hands almost trembled from the amount of control necessary to not just swallow Rei whole right then. Sealing his lips as much as he could around the head Nagisa instead sucked there, the smoothness of the feeling of Rei's flesh between his lips beautiful in it's own way, and indulged himself by licking and moisturizing his teammate's cock until the tangy taste of precum began to saturate his taste buds.

"Mmf…nnngh…nn…."

Without realizing it Rei's hips thrusted forward but it was the soft, muffled sounds coming from the dark haired swimmer that caused Nagisa's blood to boil in a feverish way. The result was that soon the teasing became a burden on them both as Nagisa felt his cock throb in his too tight swimtrunks when another push of Rei's hips caused an answering moan to rip out from the blond along the teen's rock hard cock. The sheer idea of Rei doing such a move again then stuck out to the forefront of Nagisa's mind with a vengeance and there was little wonder on the blond's part on how badly he wanted to try it.

Pulling back to lick at his lips a glance was briefly shot up at Rei to see cheeks flushed red beyond belief, his jaw tight and still hidden behind that hand, with an expression so utterly enraptured it made Nagisa's mouth water. He opened it then with no more hesitation and took Rei between his lips in one go, tongue pressing the underside of his cock all the way, until his lips clamped on the base of it and a chocked groan escaped from the taste and from the sensation of the tip of Rei's cock running along the back of his throat. In reaction Rei's hands slammed down hard against the opposing wall, his knee's nearly buckling so that he was forced to bend over Nagisa while he desperately tried to remain standing. Incoherent groans escaped his lips, the sounds causing the blond's heart to thrum faster and his cock to throb harder, but he ignored it due to a prevailing satisfaction concerning the hot hardness twitching within his mouth when Rei pushed his pubis against his face until Nagisa's nose was right up against the fine wispy hairs.

Really, it had to be only because he wasn't able to see the way his body always responded to Nagisa that Rei failed to recognize how beautiful it was.

Sensing Rei's hands fumbling against the wall Nagisa cracked an eye open, his breath sliding over Rei's skin in steady bursts from his nostrils, before he moved up to grab at them. The process caused Rei's cock to slid along the seam of Nagisa's lips, so hard and warm and delicious, until he reached the ridge under the head just as both hands finally found purchase upon Rei's wrists. Tonguing upon the frenulum he then brought Rei's fisted hands to his own head, his intent clear in the look he gave the other male just as he sucked again.

'Pull my hair and fuck my mouth.'

It wasn't often that Rei had that much control over the things the two of them did when it came to sex. Being the more ignorant of the two it was easier to always just do as Nagisa said -thrust here, finger there- and accept the pleasure which eventually came with it along the way. Which was why the look Nagisa gave him now was initially met with hesitation before long fingers finally weaved their way through wet, blond locks as he thrusted his hips to bury himself back within Nagisa's mouth. In reply another moan vibrated along the man's shaft while Nagisa's tongue slid along the heated flesh. His nerves were practically burning by now, pleasure rippling through his body in waves at both the garbled, staccato calls of his name and the feeling of Rei's cock rubbing against his tongue with each thrust of his hips. The stings on his scalp were delicious; the pistons bringing his nose against Rei's skin – his scent pronounced, and smell intoxicating – until loss had to finally be admitted when Nagisa's hands fell to pull his own cock out of his swim trunks.

Rei was fucking his face.

_Rei was fucking his face._

All thought fell apart into discombobulated sentences when Nagisa's hand began to work feverishly upon his long neglected shaft. All that could be managed were unspoken commands and cries that would have had Rei blushing from head to foot if he could hear them.

Yes, keep going. Harder. Harder. _Harder. Pull more! _Give it to me. There! Yes-! YesYesYesYes!

The slapping sound of skin echoed around them as the assault upon his mouth continued, Nagisa's tongue worked furiously while his hand stroked and pumped his cock with an extreme desperation for relief. The tangy taste of precum that still leaked from Rei's cock filed his taste buds while skin slick with saliva drove it to drip out from the corner of Nagisa's clamped lips until hips suddenly staggered_._Rei's voice was gone from Nagisa's ears by now, pleasure being the only thing he could see, hear, and touch, until a harsh tug to his blond locks sent him reeling in a erotically pained pleasure. With a cry out along Rei's cock Nagisa felt himself burst all over his hands mere moments before the bitter taste of the other male's release jetted out against the back of his throat. White blinded him and air left him as Rei's cock embedded itself deep within his mouth – forcing Nagisa to swallow and lap at the cum with a whimper that sent spindles of pleasure through Rei's shaft. His own cum covered his thighs, stomach and hand, the water which still splashed against them doing little to help clean the teenager up until finally he could feel Rei go limp inside of his mouth. Pulling back Nagia pretended to not notice as Rei slid down the wall into a sitting position in front of him, the poor boy's strength spent, and instead focused on licking and cleaning himself up with a thoughtful hum.

What existed between them wasn't love.

But that didn't mean it wasn't still just as beautiful.


End file.
